Ce soir tout est différent
by LaPatronne95
Summary: Il l'aime, il le rend dingue, il ne rêve que d'une chose, c'est de lui appartenir. Mais le destin n'est pas chien, il saura les réunir... Patron X Geek LEMON YAOI


OS Le Patron X le Geek /Lemon\ yaoi !

Disclamers : Les personnages appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet et cette fic disparaîtra si il le désire (et si il tombe dessus!)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Maison de Mathieu Sommet, tournage de l'épisode 68…

-...Alors, ça fait depuis combien de temps que ton fiancé t'a obligé à refaire équipe avec ta main droite ?

« ..._Plusieurs mois se sont écoulés...depuis des mois t'es mon seul amour...TU ME MAANQUES ! »_

-Depuis des mois ! Hey t'as entendu ça ?

-Moi ça fait des années ! Bouyachaka !

-Coupez ! La prise est bonne, c'est parfait les gars, on continue le tournage demain ! Bravo le gosse, y a rien a dire sur ta prestation ! Tu peux aller gamer…

Le Geek rougit de plaisir, c'est pas souvent que Mathieu se fendait d'un compliment, surtout envers lui. Il soupira avec délectation, en pensant avec bonheur à l'après-midi de geekage qui lui tendait les bras. Avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il se dirigea vers la cuisine... (rien de tel qu'un bon paquet de chips pour se mettre d'aplomb avant une partie de WoW) et se heurta à une forme sombre qui le déséquilibra. Il ferma les yeux et se vit, l'espace d'un insant, étalé sur le sol mais un bras puissant le rattrapa et le remis sur ses pieds.

-Ben alors Gamin, on regarde pas où on marche ?

Le Geek déglutit. Aaah cette voix ! Elle lui faisait perdre tout sens commun. Mais bien moins que ce que ses yeux lui montrèrent après les avoir ouverts...Ces cheveux en bataille dans lesquels il avait envie de mêler ses doigts...Ce visage, le plus beau à ses yeux, qu'il avait envie de caresser...Ce sourire ravageur qui le faisait presque défaillir...et ces lèvres qui lui faisaient tant envie...Car oui, le Geek était amoureux . Amoureux du type le plus dérangé et le plus dangereux qu'il connaisse : Le Patron.

Et là il se trouvait dans ses bras...à quelques centimètres de son visage…

Un court moment, l'irrépressible envie de l'embrasser s'empara de lui, mais il se maîtrisa à temps. Car il était sûr que le Patron ne partagerait pas ses sentiments.

-Je...heu...désolé Boss, je...articula faiblement le pauvre gamin en rougissant.

Le Patron ronronna il adorait mettre le Geek dans cet état là, c'était très jouissif, limite...orgasmique ! Il ressera sa prise autour du petit et murmura à son oreille :

-Pas grave Gamin, je trouverai bien un moyen de te punir…

Cette réplique qui était sensée effrayer un peu le gamer, ne fit que l'émoustiller d'avantage. Il sentit une chaleur familière envahir son bas-ventre et il frissonna d'un plaisir anticipé. Sa respiration s'accélèra, et des images pas très catholiques s'immiscèrent dans son esprit enfiévré.

Le Criminel, un peu surpris par cette réaction avala sa salive avec peine. Ce visage où se lisait un désir coupable l'excitait grave. Il relacha son étreinte brusquement. Ne fait pas de conneries mec, surtout ne fait pas de conneries, pas avec le gamin ! Il se recula d'un pas et dit de sa voix la plus ironique pour cacher son jeu:

-Ben t'avais l'air vachement sincère Gamin, quand tu parlais de branlette en solitaire depuis des années ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, t'as pas encore trouvé un pot de peinture dans lequel tremper ton cornichon ?

Il ricana et se dirigea vers sa chambre à l'étage, laissant le Geek planté là, déboussolé et complètement chagriné par cette réaction blessante.

Si il savait…

Le Patron claqua la porte derrière lui avec force en grondant de rage. Il ferma son poing et l'abbatit avec fureur sur le mur de sa chambre, encore et encore, jusqu'à en voir ses jointures saigner. Assez, il en avait assez ! Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher ! Soit il avait des idées pas très nettes envers le petit, soit il le blessait avec des mots cruels. Il en avait marre de le faire souffrir, mais c'était de la faute du Geek aussi ! Pourquoi était-il aussi mignon ? Pourquoi était-il aussi DESIRABLE ? Et pourquoi, bordel de Dieu, lui, Le Patron, l'homme le plus dangereux de la Terre, l'homme le plus infidèle qui puisse exister, pourquoi était-il tombé sous son charme candide ?

Chaque jour, dès qu'il voyait le Gamin, chacune des cellules de son corps lui hurlait de le faire sien. Chaque jour, il luttait contre l'envie de lui sauter dessus, de le carresser, de le faire gémir, de lui faire crier son nom. Chaque jour il se voyait en train de le prendre sensuellement, de l'embrasser . Et dans chacun de ses rêves il entendait le Geek murmurer « je t'appartiens » dans un souffle languide et érotique.

Mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne VOULAIT PAS prendre le Gamin de force...

Parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, son coeur battait pour quelqu'un.

Après sa rencontre avec le Patron, le Geek s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et avait cliqué avec acharnement sur sa souris, concentré comme on peut l'être quand on joue à LoL. D'un coup il sauta de sa chaise et hurla « epic win ! » en riant. C'était déjà la dixième partie qu'il gagnait d'affilée, décidément, il se sentait en super forme. Mais sa bonne humeur retomba d'un coup, quand il entendit Mathieu crier « à table ! ».

Wow, déjà ? Il avait pas vu le temps passer. Il inspira et expira profondément. Bon...il allait devoir affronter le regard moqueur du Patron, et passer une fois de plus outre ses désirs. Mais lorsqu'il s'attabla, il apprit de la bouche de son créateur que le Boss était sorti et qu'il ne rentrerait pas manger. Cela apaisa un peu le gosse, mais en même temps, un déception sourde lui perça le coeur.

_Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux ! _Lui glissa sa conscience. Il secoua la tête, mangea, et partit se coucher en même temps que les autres.

_* Crac ! Boum.*_

Le Geek se redressa dans son lit. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il tendit l'oreille...Oui, il y avait bien quelque chose dans le couloir de l'étage. Il sortit prudemment de sa chambre. Le clair de lune, filtrant à travers une fenêtre éclairait parfaitement l'endroit. Et ce qu'il vit le laissa pantois.

Le Patron, apparamment bourré, était affalé sur la moquette et jurait en se massant la cheville gauche. À l'évidence, il venait de rater une marche, de la manière la moins classe possible. Le Geek eut un sourire en coin qui disparut bien vite quand le Patron qui avait laissé son regard errer, l'avisa. L'homme en noir sourit se leva en titubant et se jeta sur le Geek.

-Bonsoir Gamin ! Fit-il en l'enlacant. Tu devrais pas dormir toi ?

Il rit doucement, d'une manière qu'il voulait sensuelle et affirma son emprise autour de la taille du petit. Celui-ci devint écarlate et frissonna.

-Euuuu, je...si...mais j'ai entendu du bruit alors...AH !

Le Geek sentit son poul s'accélérer. Le Patron venait de plonger la tête dans son cou et s'appliquait à suivre du bout de la langue les veines apparentes de cette peau délicieusement translucide.

-Patron...que...qu'est-ce que tu...bredouilla le gamer qui se sentait sombrer vers des sensations incroyables.

Le Criminel ne répondit pas et fixa le visage rougi de son interlocuteur. Non. Décidément il ne pouvait plus tenir. Il avait bu toute la soirée pour essayer d'oublier ce sentiment persistant envers le Geek et il avait pensé y arriver mais là...non ce gosse lui faisait trop d'effet.

Il attrappa le Gamin, le jeta sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates (Avec ou sans patates ? Cent patates ! Eu oui, bon je me tais –') et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il laissa tomber le Geek sur le sommier, ferma la porte à double tour et s'approcha du lit avec une démarche féline et prédatrice.

Le gosse n'en menait pas large. _Il se passe quoi là ? Je rêve ou c'est réel ?_ Mais ses réflexions s'arrêtèrent là lorsque le Patron enleva sa veste et déchira littéralement sa chemise noire. La vue du torse finement musclé du Boss le fit beuguer. Il sentit son coeur tambouriner dans sa cage thoracique et il expira bruyamment. Mince, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer ! Il déglutit avec peine lorsque l'objet de tous ses fantasmes, le poussa gentiment sur le dos et se plaça au-dessus de lui.

L'homme en noir fixa le Geek. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de se débattre ou de vouloir s'enfuir...malgré tout, il sortit une paire de menottes d'une poche de son pantalon (oui, le Patron a TOUJOURS une paire de menottes sur lui...toujours…) et accrocha le Geek au montants du lit. Ensuite, il se pencha lentement vers le Gamin et embrassa ses douces lèvres. Une caresse de sa langue invita le jeune à appronfondir le baiser. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, et aussitôt un tango buccal lia les deux hommes. Sans rompre le baiser, le Patron glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de son futur amant et caressa ses boutons de chair. Le Geek émit un gémissement prolongé qui excita le prédateur sexuel. Il allait bientôt ne plus pouvoir se contrôler. Il se redressa un peu et dit de sa voix rendue encore plus grave et rauque de désir :

-Gamin, si tu veux t'arrêter c'est maintenant ou jamais…

Le gamer leva les yeux étonné : depuis quand le Patron laissait le choix à ses victimes ? Une douce chaleur l'envahit et une sensation particulière s'installa. Celle de ne pas être « comme les autres » pour le Boss.

L'audace de sa réponse l'étonna lui-même :

-S'arrêter en si bon chemin ? Ce serait dommage…

Le Criminel ricana de plaisir et de soulagement.

Le Geek allait enfin être à lui et à lui seul.

Le Patron enleva le haut du gamer et se mit à couvrir son torse de baisers brûlants en descendant peu à peu. Il s'arrêta aux excroissances de chair, léchant et mordillant, se délectant des petits cris difficilement contenus de son amant. Il descendit encore et encore, embrassant son ventre, formant des petits cercles excitants avec sa langue, apposant la marque de ses dents parfois, et laissant ses mains parcourir le corps secoué de frissons du plus jeune.

Le Geek haletait. Ces caresses étaient une vraie torture...mais c'était si bon ! Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça et il ne demandait qu'à en découvrir plus. Il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son boxer. D'un coup, la pression se relacha un peu et il compris en relevant la tête que le Patron venait d'envoyer valser son bas de pyjama. Le Gamin devint cramoisi : son désir était plus qu'apparent.

-Eh ben Gamin, souffla le Criminel, je te fais autant d'effet que ça ?

Le gamer voulu dire quelque chose mais il n'eut pas le temps. Le Boss, venait d'enlever son boxer et commençait de langoureux vas-et-viens sur son sexe. Le plus jeune se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller. Il ne pu contenir ses longs gémissements lorsque son amant accélèra la cadence. Et encore moins lorsqu'il rajouta sa langue experte au processus.

Le Patron léchait avec avidité, goûtant, suçant la verge de son compagnon comme si c'était un met délicieux. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au Geek. Celui-ci gémissait ouvertement à présent et ses mains aggripaient fermement les draps. Le Boss accélèra encore : les gémissement se transformèrent en cris et bientôt il sentit le petit se tendre :

-Aaaah...Aaaah...Pa...Patron...je v...vais…

D'un coup, il se lacha dans la bouche du Criminel qui avala le tout et se redressa pour contempler le spectacle : le Gosse, les joues rougies, le regard voilé, la respiration hachée...tout ça l'excita comme jamais. Il devait le faire sien, maintenant, tout de suite ! Le Patron envoya son pantalon et son boxer voler dans un coin de la pièce attrapa un préservatif goût banane dans sa table de nuit et se pencha vers son partenaire :

-Gamin, je te cache pas que ça va être douloureux au début, mais je vais tout faire pour que tu prennes ton pied...Okay ?

Ledit Gamin aquiesça lentement. Il était prêt. Le Boss approcha deux doigts de sa bouche : « lèche » dit-il. Le Gosse ne se fit pas prier et humecta les doigts de son amant avec toute la sensualité dont il était capable, en le fixant d'un air provocateur.

-Joue pas à ça avec moi Gamin, je risque de te le faire regretter...lacha le Patron, la voix chargée de désir et de sous-entendus lubriques.

Il récupéra ses doigts humidifiés et les dirigea vers le fondement du Geek. Il fit d'abord de lents vas-et-viens avec un doigts, puis deux. Quand il sentit le Geek se détendre, il le pénètra doucement. Il vit le visage du Gosse se crisper et il flatta de nouveau sa hampe de chair pour le faire patienter, le temps que la douleur s'estompe.

Qand les gémissements de son partenaire redevinrent des gémissements de plaisir, il se mit à faire de lents et langoureux vas-et-viens. Il était si serré, c'était si bon !

Le gamer était pris dans un tourbillon de sensations incroyables, jamais il n'avait ressenti ça. Il criait à présent sans retenue, sentant le plaisir gronder dans sa chair, prêt à éclater dans toute sa splendeur.

Il voulu tendre les bras pour s'accrocher à la nuque du Criminel, mais le tintement des menottes le ramena à la réalité. Il était toujours attaché ! Le Geek reposa ses yeux sur son amant, son torse, son visage...il voulait le toucher, le caresser...cette idée tourna en rond dans son esprit, ça devint une obsession…

-Pa...Patron, s'..s'il-te-plaît...détache-m...moi...haleta-t-il.

Le Boss ralentit ses coups de boutoirs, arrachant un léger cri de protestation au Gamin, et se pencha vers lui avec son sourire le plus carnassier en ronronnant :

-Et pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?

-Han...s'il-te-plait...laisse...laisse-moi te toucher…

-Je te détacherai qu'à une condition…

Le torturé dressa l'oreille, attentif comme jamais à ce qu'il allait lui dire.

-...je veux t'entendre dire que tu m'appartiens…

-Qu...quoi, m...mais…

Le Boss arrêta complètement ses mouvements, faisant s'exclamer son amant :

-N...non...je t'en supplie, continue...continuuuue…

Le prédateur sourit : alors comme ça on en redemande? Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du Geek et murmura sensuellement :

-Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire pour que je continue...dis que tu m'appartiens !

-M ... Plus ...

Le Gosse réfléchissait à toute allure. Bien sûr qu'il lui appartenait, corps et âme...depuis longtemps déjà ! Mais l'avouer au Criminel c'était autre chose...Il avait peur que le prédateur qui avait emprisonné son coeur n'en profite, de la plus mauvaise façon qui soit. Le plus jeune avait envie de lui faire confiance mais le pouvait-il ? Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix du Boss.

-Allez, Gamin...dis-le…

Le Geek écarquilla les yeux. Le ton du Patron avait été chargé de désir...mais un autre sentiment était transparu : la peur...fallait-il que le Boss soit bourré pour se laisser aller comme ça ! Mais la peur de quoi ? La réponse arriva d'elle-même :

-Allez Gamin...dis-le ! J'ai pas envie que tu m'échappes...pas encore !

_La peur de me perdre ?!_ Cette constatation lui fit l'effet d'un coup dans l'estomac, suivie par la sensation plus qu'agréable qu'au moins une personne tenait à lui. Le Geek rougit, fixa les lunettes noires de son interlocuteur et souffla avec toute la conviction dont il était capable :

-Oui...oui je t'appartiens…

Comme sur un signal, le Boss produisit une petite clé qu'il fit jouer dans la serrure. Les mains du Geek furent libérées et s'accrochèrent de suite au cou du Patron.

-Maintenant Gamin, tu vas regretter de m'avoir fait attendre comme ça ! Gronda le Criminel avec un sourire des plus pervers.

Il recommença ses coups de boutoirs, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, se délectant des cris de son compagnon, appréciant les carresses de celui-ci sur son torse. Au moment où il toucha la prostate du Gamin, celui-ci ouvrit grand les yeux tellement le plaisir était intense. Il chercha le regard du Patron comme pour s'accrocher spirituellement à quelque chose, mais ses yeux « glissaient » chaque fois sur l'opacité des Ray-Ban de son amant.

Alors le Boss fit une chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite en présence de quelqu'un.

Il enleva ses lunettes.

Le Gamin fut estomaqué par la beauté des yeux de son partenaire. Ils étaient d'un bleu nuit profond, tachetés d'or. Mais ce qui l'impressionna encore plus, c'est le courant électrique qui passa entre eux lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Le Geek voulu dire quelque chose mais le Boss approfondit encore ses coups de bassin et le plus jeune ferma les yeux pour apprécier du mieux qu'il pouvait. Une vague de plaisir encore plus forte que les autres le fit crier d'une octave plus haut. La jouissance était proche.

Le Patron avait été surpris par l'intensité du regard du plus jeune. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué derrière l'ombre de ses lunettes. C'était bizarre mais à présent il avait l'impression de mieux le connaître…

Le Gamin cria plus fort. Il sourit en accélèrant encore la cadence. Il se sentait venir, mais il se retint, voulant d'abord voir le Gosse jouir.

La puissance de l'orgasme atteignit le gamer telle une vague déferlante, se propageant dans tout son être et balayant toute force sur son passage. Il éjacula entre leurs deux torses avec un dernier hurlement, bientôt suivit d'un grognement du Patron qui jouit dans son fondement. Haletant, il laissa retomber ses deux bras sur le lit et profita de la plénitude qui suit le paroxysme du plaisir.

Il vit son amant se retirer, enlever le préservatif, le jeter et rouler à côté de lui en soupirant d'aise.

-Eh ben Gamin, avec toi il vaudrait mieux que j'insonorise ma chambre, quand t'es content tout le monde le sait !Ricana le Criminel.

Il se tourna vers le Geek qui avait viré au rouge, et pour la deuxième fois, leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Ils restèrent scotchés, les yeux dans les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes sans rien dire. C'est le Geek qui brisa le silence :

-Tes yeux sont magnifiques...pourquoi tu les caches ?

-J'ai mes raisons.

Le Gamin sourit doucement. Pas grave, avec le temps, il arriverait à pousser le Boss à se confier.

-Sache seulement Gamin, que je n'aime pas qu'on les voie.

-Alors pourquoi moi je peux ?

-Parce que t'es...différent.

-En quoi suis-je différent ?

-T'es différent parce que...eh, Gamin c'est quoi ces questions ? J'ai pas à te répondre je crois ! Gronda le prédateur sur la défensive.

-Non, murmura le plus jeune en s'approchant avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, mais en tant que propriété, je pensais pouvoir en savoir plus sur mon « maître »…

Le Patron sourit avec perversité :

-Peut-être un jour Gamin, mais pour l'instant on a mieux à faire…

Et joignant le geste à la parole il roula sur le Geek emprisonna ses douces lèvres et se mit à parcourir son corps de voluptueuses caresses…

**FIN**

* * *

**Voili voilou voilàààà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

**Ceci est ma première fic, alors j'aimerais avoir une ou deux reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez et aussi savoir si je continue à écrire, ou si je ferais mieux de me pendre ! XD**

**Passez une bonne soirée, bisous à tous ! **


End file.
